1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the operation of a landing craft air-cushioned (LCAC) vehicle and, more particularly, is concerned with an autonomous craft controller system for automated computer-controlled operation of LCAC vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In support of an Explosive Neutralization Advanced Technology Demonstration (ENATD) fire control algorithm development, a test series was performed aboard the LCAC vehicle. The LCAC vehicle is a fully amphibious high speed hovercraft capable of carrying a 60-ton payload. The purpose of this test series was to characterize LCAC vehicle motion during low speed repositioning and hovering maneuvers as a function of operator and environmental input. Since the ENATD fire control concept consists of unguided mine clearing munitions launched from an unstabilized platform, LCAC vehicle motion is critical to system accuracy.
It is desirable to give the craft operator the option to turn craft controls over to a computer thereby providing relief from stressful maneuvers, such as position keeping, lane navigation, and precise craft control necessary for obtaining ballistic solutions in a timely manner. Consequently, a need exists for design and development of means to control operation of the LCAC vehicle autonomously via computer to provide the craft operator with the option of turning craft controls over to the computer from time to time.